chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Last Hours
The Last Hours ist eine anstehende Trilogie, die vierte Schattenjägerreihe insgesamt und chronologisch die zweite nach ''Chroniken der Schattenjäger''. Sie spielt in den Jahren 1903 und 1904 und besteht aus drei Teilen, der erste Teil wird im März 2020 erscheinen. Handlung 1903, knapp fünfundzwanzig Jahre sind seit Chroniken der Schattenjäger vergangen: Will Herondale ist nun der Leiter des London Instituts, wo er gemeinsam mit seiner Ehefrau Tessa Gray lebt. Aber nun stehen nicht mehr sie, sondern ihre Kinder James und Lucie sowie deren ''Parabatai'' Matthew Fairchild und Cordelia Carstairs im Mittelpunkt der Handlung. Die Geschichte wird hauptsächlich aus James und Lucies Sicht beschrieben. Die Reihe wird hauptsächlich 1903 und 1904 in London und Paris spielen, gerade als das viktorianische Zeitalter in das edwardianische übergeht. Die Hauptfiguren werden die Kinder von Tessa und Will, Charlotte und Henry (Charles, Matthew), Tatiana (Jesse, Grace), Cecily und Gabriel (Anna, Christopher & Alexander) Sophie und Gideon (Thomas, Barbara & Eugenia, obwohl deren Anwesenheit noch ungeklärt ist) Jems Cousin (Alastair, Cordelia) sein, die alle zwischen 16 und 24 Jahren alt sind. Ebenfalls wird The Last Hours einen weiteren Blick auf die Politik des Rates werfen und zeigen, wie dieser mit Themen wie Homosexualität umging. Hauptstandorte werden London, Paris, Cornwall und Idris sein. Auch werden die Eisernen Schwestern eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Bücher Im Folgenden werden die Titel genannt, nach der letzten offenbarten Reihenfolge. Die Namen können sich jedoch noch ändern. # ''Chain of Gold'''' (erscheint am 3. März 2020 auf englisch und voraussichtlich ein halbes Jahr später auf Deutsch) # [[Chain of Iron|''Chain of Iron]]'' (erscheint voraussichtlich 2021) # [[Chain of Thorns|''Chain of Thorns]]'' (erscheint voraussichtlich 2022) Teaser Hier werden Ausschnitte oder auch oft nur Schnipsel, auf englisch, von Szenen gezeigt, die Cassandra Clare vor Erscheinen der Bücher auf verschiedenen Social-Media Plattformen veröffentlicht hat. Teaser 1 Matthew streckte die Hände aus. "Pax", sagte er keuchend. "Lass es Frieden zwischen uns sein. Du kannst den Rest des Hafens auf meinen Kopf gießen." James 'Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Es war unmöglich, Matthew böse zu bleiben. Es war fast unmöglich, Matthew zu verärgern. (ungefähre Übersetzung aus dem englischen.) Teaser 2 James konnte sehen, wie sich seine Mutter wie ein ängstlicher blasser Stern unter den Gästen in ihrem lila Kleid bewegte. Begrüsste jeden von ihnen herzlich in ihrem Haus. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, um sich dem Alter ihres Mannes anzupassen und sie wirkte enorm jung, obwohl ihre Haare wie das einer liebenswürdigen älteren Frau aussah und nicht wie die eines Mädchens. Als Will aus der Menge auftauchte und seinen Arm um Tessa legte und sie anlächelte, blitzte das Grau an seinen Schläfen wie Silber. James schaute weg; Er liebte seine Eltern, weil sie außergewöhnlich waren, aber manchmal hasste er sie auch weil sie aussergewöhnlich waren. (ungefähre Übersetzung aus dem Englischen) Teaser 3 "Cordelia Carstairs", sagte Will, nachdem er ihre Mutter begrüßt hatte. "Wie hübsch du geworden bist." Cordelia strahlte. Wenn er dachte, sie sei hübsch, dachte sein Sohn vielleicht dasselbe. Natürlich wird Will immer Vorurteile haben, wenn es üb die Carstairs geht. Er fand Alastair sogar perfekt. Teaser 4 Cordelia warf einen Blick über die Schulter. "Ist es - ich meine, ich möchte auch alleine mit dir plaudern, aber sind wir schrecklich unhöflich deinen Bruder zu bitten, hinter uns zu gehen?" "Kein bisschen", versicherte Lucie ihr. "Schau ihn an. Er ist ziemlich abgelenkt und liest." Und das war er. James hatte ein Buch in der Hand und las ruhig, während er ging. Obwohl er völlig in das verwickelt zu sein schien, was er gerade durchlass, umging er mit bewundernswerter Anmut entgegenkommende Passanten, gelegentliche Steine oder umgestürzte Äste und sogar einem kleinem Jungen, der einen Reifen in der Hand hielt. Cordelia vermutete, dass sie, wenn sie einen solchen Stunt versucht hätte, gegen einen Baum gekracht wäre. "Du hast so viel Glück", sagte Cordelia wehmütig und sah James immer noch über die Schulter an. "Meine Güte, warum?" Lucie sah sie mit großen Augen an. Wo James' Augen bernsteinfarben waren, waren Lucies ziemlich hellblau und ein wenig heller als die ihres Vaters. Die berühmten dunkelblauen Herondale-Augen waren am die Kindern von Wills Schwesters gegangen. Cordelias Kopf fuhr herum. "Oh, weil ..." Weil du jeden Tag Zeit mit James verbringen darfst? Sie bezweifelte, dass Lucie das für ein besonderes Geschenk hielt. Das tat man bei seiner Familie nicht. "Er ist so ein guter älterer Bruder. Wenn ich Alastair gebeten hätte, zehn Schritte hinter mir in einem Park zu laufen, hätte er dafür gesorgt, die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite zu bleiben, nur um mich zu nerven." "Pfft!" Lucie atmete aus. "Natürlich verehre ich Jamie, aber er war in letzter Zeit schrecklich, seit er sich verliebt hat." Sie hätte genauso gut einen Brandstift auf Cordelias Kopf fallen lassen können. Alles schien um sie herum auseinander zu fliegen. "Er ist was?" "Verliebt", wiederholte Lucie mit dem Blick von jemandem, der es genoss, ein bisschen Klatsch zu verbreiten. "Oh, er wird nicht sagen in wen, natürlich, weil es Jamie ist und er uns nie etwas erzählt. Aber Vater hat ihn diagnostiziert und er sagt, es ist definitiv Liebe." "Sie lassen es wie eine Verschwendung klingen." Cordelias Kopf wirbelte vor Bestürzung herum. James verliebt? In wen? Der Blick, den er ihr gegeben hatte, als sie aus der Kutsche gestiegen war, vielleicht hatte sie sich das eingebildet? "Nun, es ist ein bisschen, nicht wahr? Er wird blass und launisch und starrt wie Keats aus den Fenstern." "Hat Keats aus dem Fenster gestarrt? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das gehört zu haben." Unbeeindruckt von der Frage, ob Englands führender romantischer Dichter aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte oder nicht, ging Lucie weiter. "Er wird niemandem außer Matthew etwas sagen, und Matthew ist ein Grab, um das es James geht. Ich habe jedoch einmal aus Versehen etwas von ihrer Unterhaltung gehört -" "Versehendlich?" Cordelia hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich habe mich vielleicht unter einem Tisch versteckt", sagte Lucie mit Würde in der Stimme. "Aber es war nur, weil ich einen Ohrring verloren hatte und danach suchte." Cordelia unterdrückte ein Lächeln. "Erzähl weiter." "Er ist definitiv verliebt und Matthew denkt definitiv, dass er dumm ist. Er mag sie nicht." Teaser 5 "Wer ist der Junge, der über seine eigenen Füße stolpert?", fragte Cordelia als der fragliche Junge, ein schlanker, tintenbefleckter junger Mann mit Brille und zerzausten braunen Locken, der beinahe in Lucie und Matthew gelaufen wäre. "Das ist Christopher Lightwood. Mein Cousin. Leider ist Christopher viel mehr mit Bechern und Reagenzgläsern zu Hause als mit Frauen. Hoffen wir nur, dass er den armen Rosamund Townsend nicht in den Erfrischungstisch wirft." "Ist er in sie verliebt?" "Herr, nein, kennt sie kaum", sagte James. "Charles und Daphne sind verlobt, und Barbara Lightwood versteht sich mit George Hayward. Darüber hinaus bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob mir irgendwelche Liebesromane in unserem Set einfallen. Selbst wenn du und Alastair hier sind, könnte es uns Aufregung bringen, Daisy. " Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich an diesen alten Spitznamen erinnerst." „Was, Daisy?“ Er hielt sie fest, als sie tanzten: Sie spürte die Hitze von ihm an ihrer Vorderseite und ließ sie überall kribbeln. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich daran. Ich habe ihn dir gegeben. Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vor, dass ich damit aufhöre. " "Natürlich nicht. Ich mag ihn." Sie zwang sich, ihren Blick nicht von seinem abzuwenden. Meine Güte, seine Augen schreckten aus nächster Nähe auf. Sie hatten die Farbe von goldenem Sirup und schockierten fast vor dem Schwarz seiner Pupillen. Sie hatte das Flüstern gehört, wusste, dass die Leute seine Augen seltsam und fremd fanden, ein Zeichen für seinen Unterschied. Sie fand sie wunderschön: die Farbe von Feuer und Gold, die Art, wie sie sich das Herz der Sonne vorstellte. "Obwohl ich nicht denke, dass es zu mir passt. Daisy klingt wie ein hübsches kleines Mädchen mit Haarbändern." "Nun", sagte er. "Du bist mindestens -" Er brach ab. Sie hörte das Klicken, als er schluckte: Er sah an ihr vorbei zu jemandem, der gerade in den Raum gekommen war. Cordelia folgte seinem Blick und sah eine große Frau, dünn wie eine Vogelscheuche und in das Schwarz der Trauer gekleidet, mit grau gestreiftem rotbraunem Haar, das im Stil von vor Jahrzehnten auf dem Kopf gestapelt war. Tessa eilte mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu. Will folgte ihr und meine Güte, worüber sahen sie beide so besorgt aus? Als Tessa sie erreichte, trat die Frau zur Seite und enthüllte das Mädchen, das hinter ihr gestanden hatte. Ein Mädchen, ganz in Elfenbein gekleidet, mit einem weichen Wasserfall aus weißgoldenen Locken, der sich aus ihrem Gesicht zurückgezogen hatte. Das Mädchen trat anmutig vor, um Tessa und Will zu begrüßen, und James ließ dabei Cordelias Hände fallen. Sie tanzten nicht mehr. Cordelia stand verwirrt da, als James sich wortlos von ihr abwandte und durch den Raum zu dem Mädchen ging. Teaser 6 Anna hob die Augenbrauen James entgegen, als er sich umdrehte, aber James ignorierte es. Anna hat ihre Augenbrauen schon sein ganzes Leben gegen ihn erhoben. Teaser 7 "Erinner dich bitte daran, dass ich der blasse Neurastheniker bin und du der dunkle Grübelnde. Es ist mühsam, wenn du unsere Rollen vertauscht." Teaser 8 James und Matthew trennten sich, Matthew um mit Lucie zu tanzen und James um mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen. Cordelia sah, wie sie zu ihr hinüber schauten und dann schnell wieder weg; Dennoch war sie überhaupt nicht überrascht, als James einen Moment später vor ihr auftauchte und ein Lächeln auf seine Tante und seinen Onkel warf. "Miss Carstairs", sagte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung in Cordelias Richtung. "Würden Sie mir diesem Tanz schenken?" "Es ist ein Walzer", sagte Cordelias Mutter, bevor Cordelia sprechen konnte. "Meine Tochter kann nicht walzen." Cordelia biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wusste mit Sicherheit, wie man tanzt: Ihre Mutter hatte einen erfahrenen Ausbilder damit beauftragt, ihr die Quadrille und den Lancer, das stattliche Menuett und das Cotilion beizubringen. Aber der Walzer war ein verführerischer Tanz, bei dem Sie den Körper ihres Partners gegen ihren spüren konnten, skandalös, als er zum ersten Mal populär wurde. Sie wollte unbedingt mit James walzen. Teaser 9 "Matthew hat mir erzählt, was im Park passiert ist", murmelte Will mit einer Stimme, die niemand außer James hören konnte. James warf Matthew einen verratenen Blick zu, der mit den Schultern zuckte und ihm ein halbes Lächeln schenkte. Man konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass Matthew alles weiter sagte, wenn er dachte, es wäre zu seinem Besten. "Danke dem Engel für Matthew, Thomas und Christopher." Er berührte James 'Gesicht. "Ich bedaure, jemals gesagt zu haben, dass Ihre Generation ihre Zeit mit Partys, Bootfahren und Tanzen verschwendet hat. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass du dich während des Friedens auf sinnlose Weise amüsieren kannst und niemals in Gefahr kommst." Teaser 10 James schrie. Der Blitz schien seine Sicht zu beeinträchtigen und plötzlich war er wieder im Regent's Park und kniete im Gras. Er hatte die Schultern fest im Griff. "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie", sagte eine dringende Stimme und James - sein Atem riss in und aus seiner Brust - versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was vor ihm war. Matthew. In diesem Moment war alles verschwommen, außer Matthews Gesicht, seine grünen Augen weit und dunkel und ruhig. Hinter ihm bewegten sich andere Gestalten; sie schienen in diesem Moment wie die Formen zu sein, die James in den Wolken gefunden hatte - uneben und unantastbar. »Jamie, atme tief durch«, sagte Matthew, und seine Stimme war die einzige Sache in einer Welt, die sich nicht auf den Kopf stellte. Es war Jahre her, seit dies geschehen war. Jahre. Der Schrecken, der vor einer Menschenmenge passiert - „Haben sie mich gesehen?“, sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme. "Haben sie mich verwandeln gesehen? "Das hast du nicht", sagte Matthew, "oder zumindest nur ein kleines bisschen - vielleicht nur ein bisschen verschwommen an den Rändern -" "Es ist nicht lustig", sagte James durch seine Zähne, aber Matthews Humor wirkte wie ein Schlag kaltes Wasser; Er öffnete seine Augen vollständig und sah, dass Thomas und Christopher auf ihn herabblickten. Sie hatten sich so positioniert, dass sie ihn von der Menge am Seeufer fernhielten. "Steh auf", sagte Thomas. "Es ist das Beste, was du tun kannst, James, wir werden ihnen sagen, dass du gestolpert oder gefallen bist." Seine haselnussbraunen Augen waren besorgt, aber sein Ton war beruhigend. „Ehrlich gesagt war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Ariadne gerichtet -“ Matthews Hände auf James Schultern verwandelten sich in einen Griff um seine Arme und James wurde von seinen drei besten Freunden aufrecht gezogen. Christopher holte irgendwo ein Taschentuch hervor und begann sein Revers abzuwischen. "Chris", sagte Matthew. Neben Anna war er der einzige, der diesen Spitznamen für Christopher benutzte. "Halt. Wen kümmert es, wenn er staubig ist? Er war einfach unsichtbar. " "Aber jetzt nicht mehr", betonte Christopher. „Wir müssen dich zurück zum Institut bringen“, sagte Matthew mit leiser Stimme zu James. "Wenn du plötzlich anfängst, ohne Grund schattig zu werden, dann werden die Stillen Brüder -" "Nicht die Stillen Brüder", sagte Thomas. "Nur Zachariah." Teaser 11 Er hatte wirklich ein fesselndes Gesicht, dachte Lucie. Sie glaubte fest daran, dass es in Ordnung war, Leute anzustarren, wenn man ein Schriftsteller war. Autoren mussten Material sammeln. Das war was es brauchte. Teaser 12 Cordelia packte Lucies Hand, als sie durch die Straßen rasten in den Wagen der Carstairs hasteten, umgeben von dem verschwommenen Verkehr von Omnibussen, Kraftfahrzeugen und Fußgängern. Werbung wirbelte vorbei. DAS HUFEISEN-HOTEL. DREI GUINEA STOUT. NEUE PALASTDÄMPFER. Werbeschilder für Schneider und Fischhändler, Haarwasser und billiges Drucken. Matthew, der ihnen auf dem gepolsterten Kutschensitz gegenüber saß, murmelte und fluchte vor sich hin, und sein Haar ragte wahnsinnig heraus. "Versteckt", murmelte er. "Wiesel." "Was?" sagte Lucie. "Ich glaube, er hat versteckte Wiesel gesagt", sagte Cordelia. "Aber wen meinst du, Matthew? Bist du wütend auf uns?" Matthew warf sich zur Seite, sodass seine langen Beine auf der Sitzbank vor ihm hochgezogen wurden, und sein Profil wurde Lucie und Cordelia präsentiert. Es war ein schönes Profil: Er war viel zarter als sein Bruder, der ein breites, starkes Gesicht hatte. Matthew hatte ein Gesicht, das aussah, als hätte es auf Porzellan gemalt werden sollen. "Natürlich nicht", sagte er. "Es ist nur entsetzlich, wie sie alle mit James umgehen." Er warf einen Blick auf Cordelia und dann auf Lucie. "Du weißt es, nicht wahr?" Teaser 13 Von ihrem Aufenthaltsort aus hatten sie einen perfekten Blick auf James, der gerade und höflich stand, als Tatiana Blackthorn in ausgeblichenen, mit dunklen Flecken befleckten Fuschiakleidern und mit einer Fackel in der Hand auf ihn zukam. "Wie kannst du es wagen, hierher zu kommen, Will Herondale", sagte sie mit einem wilden Ton in ihrer Stimme. "Was bleibt dir zu zerstören? Du hast meinen Mann und meinen Vater ermordet-" Lucie gab ein leises Wimmern von sich. Cordelia umklammerte ihre kalte Hand und drückte sie, um sich wohl zu fühlen. "Das ist James." Es war Grace, die ein langes weißes Nachthemd mit einem weißen Morgenmantel trug. Weiße Pantoffeln bedeckten ihre Füße und ihr blondes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern. "Es ist nicht Mr. Herondale, Mama. Es ist sein Sohn." Teaser 14 Anna Lightwood wohnte in der Percy Street, einer kleinen Seitenstraße in der Nähe der Tottenham Court Road. Es bestand aus langen Reihen von Häusern aus rotem Backstein, die alle sehr ähnlich aussahen. Jedes hatte Schiebefenster, weiß gestrichene Türen, gemauerte Schornsteine, eine flache Treppe und einen Zaun um den Eingang der aus schwarzem Schmiedeeisen bestand. Auf der Treppe vor Nr. 30 saß ein Mädchen und weinte. Sie war ein sehr modisches Mädchen, in einem Laufkleid aus blauem Foulard mit Spitzenbesatz und einem Hektar großen Volant um den Rock. Sie trug ein mit Seidenrosen besetztes Haarband, und sie wackelten, als sie weinte. Cordelia überprüfte die Adresse, die sie noch einmal notiert hatte, und hoffte, dass sie sich geändert hätte. Nein, definitiv Nummer 30. Sie seufzte, straffte die Schultern und näherte sich. "Verzeihung", sagte sie, als sie die Stufen erreichte. Das Mädchen blockierte sie vollständig; Es gab keine Möglichkeit, höflich an der Vergangenheit vorbeizukommen. "Ich bin hier, um Anna Lightwood zu sehen?" Der Kopf des Mädchens ruckte hoch. Sie war sehr hübsch: blond und rosig, obwohl sie geweint hatte. Sie warf Cordelia einen äußerst besorgten Blick zu. "Wer bist du dann?" "Ich, ah ..." Cordelia sah das Mädchen genauer an. Definitiv eine Gewöhniliche: keine Spuren, kein Glamour. "Ich bin ihre Cousine?" "Oh." Ein Teil des Verdachts löste sich aus dem Gesicht des Mädchens. "Ich - ich bin hier, weil -" Sie ging in einer neuen Flut von Tränen davon. "Darf ich mich nach dem Problem erkundigen? Kann ich etwas tun?" Fragte Cordelia, obwohl sie sich eher davor fürchtete herauszufinden warum, da es so schien, als müsste sie vielleicht eine Lösung finden. "Anna", weinte das Mädchen. "Ich habe sie geliebt - ich liebe sie immer noch! Ich hätte alles für sie aufgegeben, alles, höfliche Gesellschaft und all ihre Regeln, nur um mit ihr zusammen zu sein, aber sie hat mich wie einen Hund auf die Straße geworfen! " "Jetzt Emmeline", sagte eine Stimme und Cordelia sah auf, um Anna zu sehen, die sich aus einem Fenster im Obergeschoss lehnte. Sie trug einen Bademantel in kräftigem Purpur und Goldbrokat, und ihr Haar war eine Kappe aus losen, kurzen Wellen. "Du kannst nicht sagen, dass du wie ein Hund rausgeschmissen wurdest, wenn du deine Mutter, zwei Butler und einen Diener hast, die dich abholen." Sie winkte. "Hallo Cordelia." "Oh, Schatz", sagte Cordelia und tätschelte Emmeline sanft die Schulter. "Außerdem Emmeline", sagte Anna. "Du sollst Mittwoch verheiratet sein. Mit einem Baron." "Ich will ihn nicht!" Emmeline sprang auf die Füße. "Ich will dich!" "Nein", sagte Anna. "Du willst ein Baron." Teaser 15 Du solltest mir nicht danken “, sagte Cordelia. "Ich handle eigendlich nur egoistisch." James hob seine schwarzen Augenbrauen. "Was meinst du?" "Natürlich möchte ich helfen, aber ich kann auch nicht anders, als zu glauben, dass wenn ich dem Rat einen solchen Dienst erweisen könnte, der dazu beiträgt, diese dämonische Krankheit zu beenden und sie meinem Vater in seinem Prozess sicherlich Nachsicht gewähren werden." "Ich würde das nicht als egoistisch bezeichnen", sagte James. "Was du redest, ist das Bestreben, gutes für deinen Vater und deine Familie zu tun." Cordelia lächelte schwach. "Nun, ich bin sicher, dass du das zur Liste meiner vielen Qualitäten hinzufügst, wenn du mir hilfst, einen Ehemann zu finden." James lächelte nicht zurück. "Daisy", sagte er. "Ich kann nicht - ich glaube nicht, dass ich -" Er räusperte sich. "Ich bin nicht die richtige Person, um dir einen Ehemann zu finden." Trivia *Laut dem Familienstammbaum in ''Clockwork Princess werden James und Cordelia, Lucie und Jesse sowie Christopher und Grace heiraten und Kinder bekommen. Jedoch wurden in diesem absichtlich einige falsche Informationen hineingeschrieben. **Es wird eine "Scheinhochzeit" aus politischen Gründen geben. Zudem ist bekannt, dass James und Cordelia - die im Laufe der Reihe heiraten werden - nicht aus Liebe zu einander, sondern aus einem "seltsamen" Grund heiraten. *Cassandra Clare ließ sich unter anderem von Great Expectations ''von Charles Dickens für diese Reihe inspirieren. *Obwohl die Reihe zwischen 1903 und 1904 spielt, wird oft auf die Zeit zwischen Chroniken der Schattenjäger und dort zurückgeblickt. *Ebenso wie ''Chroniken der Schattenjäger und Chroniken der Unterwelt zwei zusammenhängende Reihen sind, obwohl sie in verschiedenen Zeiten spielen, werden The Last Hours und The Dark Artifices zwei zusammenhängende Reihen, ebenfalls in verschiedenen Zeiten, sein. **Während die ersten zwei veröffentlichten Reihen oft als "eine Geschichte der Fairchilds, Herondales und Lightwoods" beschrieben wurde, werden die zwei nächsten Reihe eher "eine Geschichte der Carstairs, Blackthorns und Herondales" sein. *Die Teaser wurden von einem Wikia-Nutzer übersetzt und entspringen vielleicht nicht immer der gleichen Bedeutung wie im englischen. Quellen Kategorie:The Last Hours